


Smooth Transition, A

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky muses on the birth of his relationship with Jethro and how it moved from friends to lovers. An established relationship story.





	Smooth Transition, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

The beginning of a relationship, its birth, is considered by many to be the best time. 

It is seen as exciting as new doors are opened, and the possibilities seem endless. The flutter of anticipation as one waits for the call, the flowers, the joy of extra attentiveness and closeness. It is seen as a time of expectation, of freshness, of truth, of thrills.

However, I have never particularly enjoyed the beginning of a relationship, mainly because of the endless possibilities and anticipation and expectation. I know that, given my world travels, and my love of new experiences, and how I enjoy discoveries, that might seem a little strange. But for me, when it comes to my personal life, my love life, such as it is, then I much prefer the known and the established side of things. I find the birth very tiring.

Except in one case. And that is in my relationship with Jethro. 

Our relationship began as just friendship, although 'just' is not a term I like to use, as it implies that something isn't good enough, that's it is only second best. Although of course, strictly speaking, that is not what the word means; it has a variety of somewhat powerful definitions, especially when used in the legal or ethical sense. But I am rambling - again.

Friendship is all I ever expected from my relationship with Jethro; and I would have been perfectly content with that. And then one day I found myself in my dearest friend’s arms, but his embrace was not that of a 'just good friend'. His mouth was on mine, his arms were holding me as a lover would, his body was communicating with my own, and I knew.

I knew that, although our relationship as lovers had only just been born, the birth had been painless. Our relationship wasn’t in its infancy; it was fully-grown, mature, certain and sure. It was full of the knowledge of the years we had spent as friends, and comprehension that this was forever.

It was exciting, the possibilities were endless, and there was anticipation, closeness, extra attentiveness - oh, yes, there was certainly that - and freshness. Yet at the same time, it was as if we had been lovers from the moment we met.

The transition from friends to lovers was a smooth one. Our relationship was born, and yet it had always been in existence. It had all the pleasures of a beginning, but contained none of the pains. 

It simply was.


End file.
